Toopy and Binoo World
Toopy and Binoo World is a Canadian animated television series that aired on Treehouse TV on August 28, 2007. The show is a co-production between Spectra Animation and Carpediem Film. It ran from August 28, 2007 to 2010 in Canada and from May 16, 2008 to 2011 in the United States. Plot According to ROBLOX TV Studios Toopy and Binoo World brings back Toopy and his best friend Binoo for a new adventure episode after episode. Their aspects of life are all about fun and games, no matter what challenge they overcome! According to TOF Studios Toopy and Binoo have finally returned for a new adventure, episode after episode, and have a different appeal to one another! Characters * Toopy (voiced by Cameron Ansell in the English dub and Nathalie Hamel-Roy in the French dub). * Binoo (voiced by Ashley Peldon in the English dub and Johanne Garneau in the French dub). Production Toopy and Binoo World received a development deal in January 2006 by Spectra Animation. It was scheduled to air in July 2010, but aired from August 2007 to 2008 instead of July 2010. The show has been distributed by Spectra International Distribution, which had distributed the original Toopy and Binoo series from January 2005. The show also has 26 episodes that last 24 minutes, only their segments have written by either Ryan Sargent, Aiyden Prosser, Alain Roy, Katherine Sandford, Kate Barris, Jeff Sweeney, Kathleen LeRoux, Patricia Lavoie, Gerard Lewis & Dominic Webber, Clark Stubbs, Louis-Martin Pepperall, Mike Prosser or Mathieu Boulanger. The show only ran for two seasons, and it has not been announced whether a third season would premiere or if it has been cancelled yet. The show concluded in 2010. However, the show is still being shown on ROBLOX TV Studios and TOF Studios in Canada and the United States. Broadcast Toopy and Binoo World was shown in over 150 countries across the world. The show mostly aired in Canada, the United States, France, Australia and Germany, and the least around Luxembourg and Malta. The show premiered on August 28, 2007 in Canada. It was shown on Treehouse TV, ROBLOX TV Studios and TOF Studios, Télétoon, Disney Junior and Télé-Québec, France 3, France 2, France 4, Disney Channel, Qubo, Jetix, ZDF, Discovery Kids Latin America, Mega Channel, Spacetoon and ABC Television. The Canadian premiere had received a total of 2.14 million views, and the new episodes the show premiered had a total of 1.4 to 2.68 million viewers. The American premiere debuted after the eleventh episode (I Spy Toopy! / Toothless / Ballet Practice / Gone to the Dogs! / It's a Bird?) aired and before episode twelve (Dino Toopy / Binoo, Dunk Master / The Snow Battawawa / Ice Dragon / Toothless) did. The American premieres had around the same amount of viewers as the new episodes the show had aired in Canada. Episodes Season 1 (2007-2008 in Canada, 2008-2009 in the United States) # Binoo, Dunk Master! / The Rodeo / The Cupcake Race / The Haunted Forest / When Toys Attack # Ballet Practice / Toopy's Grocery Games / Cold Tows / What's Your Treasure? / The Monster # Fantabulous Four / Bowling Day / The Greatest Game Ever / The Shootout / Race Cars # AbracaToopy! / Hiccup / Superhero of the Hill / The Maze / Hats Off! # Ice Dragon / Binoo's Aliens / A Day at the Beach / The Winter Blast / Pinched Picnic # The Snow Battawawa / Lava, Lava Everywhere! / Knights of the Snack Table / Off to School We Go! / Gone to the Dogs! # Sticky Toopy! / The Weathervane Game / The Tightrope! / Moon Mission! / Snapshot Hill # Hanging Around / Toopy's Pet / Tall Tale / Surprise? / It's a Bird? # Hot Chocolate Party / Cut and Run / Golf Tournament / Gumball Jamboree / Dino Toopy # Tag Back / Hockey Knights / Tic Tac Trouble! / The Great Pick-Up! / Off Tracks! # I Spy Toopy! / Toothless / Ballet Practice / Gone to the Dogs! / It's a Bird? # Dino Toopy / Binoo, Dunk Master / The Snow Battawawa / Ice Dragon / Toothless # The Monster / Superhero of the Hill / A Day at the Beach / Sticky Toopy! / AbracaToopy! # Toopy's Pet / When Toys Attack / Race Cars / Knights of the Snack Table / I Spy Toopy! # The Weathervane Game / The Winter Blast / Hiccup / Hats Off! / Lava, Lava Everywhere! # The Tightrope / Cut and Run / Off Tracks! / The Rodeo / Toopy's Grocery Games # Ballet Practice / Golf Tournament / What's Your Treasure? / Binoo, Dunk Master! / Binoo's Aliens # Gone to the Dogs! / The Haunted Forest / Tag Back / Ice Dragon / Dino Toopy # Binoo's Aliens / Toopy's Pet / The Greatest Game Ever / Cold Tows / The Monster # The Snow Battawawa / Lava, Lava Everywhere! / The Greatest Game Ever / Off to School We Go! / The Weathervane Game # Cold Tows / Hockey Knights / Tall Tale / The Cupcake Race / I Spy Toopy! # Hot Chocolate Party / Bowling Day / Moon Mission! / Superhero of the Hill / Snapshot Hill # Race Cars / Superhero of the Hill / The Shootout / A Day at the Beach / Binoo's Aliens # Tic Tac Trouble! / Golf Tournament / The Snow Battawawa / Tag Back / Gumball Jamboree # Hiccup / The Weathervane Game / The Great Pick-Up! / Cut and Run / When Toys Attack # Snapshot Hill / Hot Chocolate Party / Toothless / Toopy's Grocery Games / The Rodeo Season 2 (2009-2010 in Canada, 2010-2011 in the United States) # A New Hope / Bring Out the Brilliance! / Funny Business / Toopy's Most Musical Hit of the Century! / Better Binoo Than Never! # Toopy's Midnight Runners! / Tic Tac Tough / A Table for Two / Stuck to You, Toopy! / Falling for Fall # Flour Power! / Partying Like It's 2000! / Binoo's Day Off / The Greatest Road Trip Ever Gone On! / Who's That in the Mirror? # Toopy and Binoo's Biggest Band Practice! / DJ Supreme! / Miracle Workers / Garage Sale / Snow Day # Fortune Toopy / Breaking News! / Open for Business / Friendship-wreck! / The Firework-Shop! # Egg Salad Sandwiches / The Castle / Music Mondays! / Ain't a Doubt / A Tale of Two Best Friends # Fill and Chill / Corn Dogs / A Trip to the Cafe! / The Science Lab / Toopy, Peacemaker! # Binoo's New Supply Shop / Swirlywind Troubles! / Toopy, Coach for a Day / Toopy's Turnip Troubles / The Bowl-Mania! # It's as Good as New! / Snacktime for Everyone! / Toopy's Disappearing Drink / The Show Must Go On! / The Bridges # A Trivial Pursuit / The Wishing Flower / The Bowl-Mania! / The Important Phone Call / Toopy Makes a Sandwich for Lunch # Parcel Panic! / The New Recliner / We're the Butterfly-Catching Experts! / The Balloon Bonanza / Playing a Game of Ping-Pong! # Chef Binoo / Si, Senor, Los Taco Ranchos des Mexicanos / The Amazing Experience / Jury Duty / The Good, Old Days! # Grape Jam Troubles! / The Amazing Irony / No One Breaks Toopy's Secrets! / The Dozen / Waffles for Today! # The Seedling / Everyone to the Pool! / Strawberry Picking / Toopy's Choice / Back to School! # The Best Christmas Ever! / Game On! / Crime Stoppers! / Toopy's Amusement Park / The Secret of Snow! # You Gotta Dog! / The Big Pancake Breakfast / Ratatouille / Binoo's Treehouse / Cop Duty # Binoo's Secret Valentine's Day Project / Toopy's Anatomy / Change the World / Snow Angels / Get Up and Dance! # Binoo's Big Band / The Parade / All Aboard the Marshmallow Express / Up the Hill / The Prize Game # Toopy's Ice Cream Store / Binoo's Spy Mission / Trip to the Library / Glowing Gardens! / The Computer # The ALS Ice Bucket Challenge / The Court Case / Mr. Dragon's Chickens / We're All Jumping for Our Joy! / The Comedy Club # The Market / The Puzzle Horse! / Toopy's Biggest Sleepover Bizarro! / Musical Chairs / Meet Roxanne! # Mystery Madness! / Mad Mix Machine / The Mystery of Binoo's Lost Pots / Binoo's Big Trophy Collection Fiesta! / Alternate Realities # The Big Talent Show! / Freeze, Please! / It's a Wonderful Toopy! / Binoo's Plant City Trip! / The Big Pancake Panic! # Open House / The Christmas Tree Welch! / The Flash Drive Price Fiasco! / Here Come Binoo's Frosty Fiends / The Great Outdoors! # Roxanne's First Day of School / Finding a Price Tag / Grocery Shopping / Toys of the Future / The Secret Santa Project! # The Five Oranges / Picture Perfect! / A Perfect Paint Tube Problem! / The Oasis Adventure / A Secret Worth Keeping! Category:Shows Category:TV Show Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:Article stubs Category:Television series by Spectra Animation Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Media